


Fan Art: Nature and Nurture by earlgreytea68

by ObsessedtwibrarianOTB



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/pseuds/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the most adorable (and well-written) JohnLock story I have read.  This was not an author request; I just made it because I love the story so much and accidentally came across a cute picture of a baby who fit Oliver perfectly!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fan Art: Nature and Nurture by earlgreytea68

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



_****ATTENTION AUTHORS! ~ IF YOU NEED ARTWORK FOR YOUR STORIES, SEE MY PROFILE FOR MORE INFORMATION:**_   **[Obsessedtwibrarian(OTB)](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedtwibrarianOTB/profile)**

 

**This story is posted on AO3. Read it here:[NATURE AND NURTURE by earlgreytea68](http://archiveofourown.org/works/729134)**

 

**Resources Used:**

Calindi by joorteloog (Deviant Art)  
JohnLock manip by Kayjaykayme 


End file.
